


Mink's Evil Twin

by mermaidhimechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink is being a mean butt but he's usually a nice bara babe! why is he being such a fart? this mean butt hole couldn't be minky.... it's his evil twin!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. U r not my grandsons bae!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't offend anyone but I saw a fanfic on tumblr that really bashed Mink's character and I though that maybe Mink was being so mean because it's not really him. It's his evil twin! So then that thought escalated into this OvO;; (Again I'll delete if it offends anyone!)

The yellow grandma lady just got done chewing out her gay blue grandson and the tall cinnamon asshole because they were screaming and shit, well Aobutt was screaming and shit and that’s not polite to the neighbors!

So she sent Aoballoon inside to stop his crying and calm the fuck down while she told the candle scented prick she wanted to talk to him. She told him to sit his giant ass down at the table and she was surprised he didn’t break the chair because her furniture isn’t bara safe, she never thought she’d have to get that type of furniture seeing as the other inhabitant of the house was skinny as fuck even though he eats like 30 donuts and takes like 6 twelve hour naps a day.

But anyway back to the story. She told the dumb jerk to sit his ass down and was like "Look bro I cannot have you makin the blue kid cry! That’s my grandson!" The candle man grunted in response. "Yo bro I know you’re not Aobee’s giant bf.... *dramatic pause* you’re his.... Evil twin!!!!" Mary mother of Christmas smack me in the face with Noizy-kuns pierced yogurt slinger what a plot twist! Suddenly the large framed man’s face twisted and he turned to the yellow lady "Well...." the bara growled, "diddly darn! Looks like I’ve been found out!" Then he stared cackling like an idiot before chucking himself out the window for some God damn reason, I mean dude they have a front door? You could use that? Well whatevs whatever floats your giant boat I guess.

Then another huge dude stumbled into the room holding his head like he just woke up from a crazy night of partying down at the club with his home boys, but you know he didn’t do that because he’s the mature hot dad stoic type and they have a high alcohol tolerance or just don’t get drunk because they could be using that time to do hot dad stuff or make the sweet hot apple pie love makin to their lovers. The big bara bro stumbled into the kitchen and looked up at the pink haired lady "What the fuck happened? Why the fuck am I in Japan? What’s going on? Where’s my precious little blue haired boy of a lover? I haven’t braided his hair in days, I need to make him coffee. He’s so perfect and blue and I love him so fucking much.... I mean.... *grunts* Where’s the blue one? I would like to speak with Aobiscuitsandgravy please"

Tiddlytottae nodded in approval at the man hulking before her. This was the kuudere bara her grandson fell in love with. "Aobrony is upstairs" she said pointing to the staircase "you can talk to him up there, just down make too much noise going up there! My house wasn’t made for baras and if you’re giant ass breaks anything I’m calling up General Mills and having them discontinue Cinnamon Toast Crunch!" Minku held his hand to his kokoro.... No anything but that!

So he made his way up the stairs as carefully as he could but still managed to sound like a tornado was going through the house. Taetertot rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples and sighed... Damn these dumb yaoi men...


	2. bara beatdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mink's evil twin shows up and starts shit. then cinnamon daddy and blue baby visit the red guy!

Aoboo sat on the floor in his messy room that’s like filled with dumb computer parts and things that look like guitar amps for some reason. He was very sad because his giant boyfriend beat him up, didn’t act sad for Koujaku, and fucking threw his bag with REN IN IT out the fucking window! Who the fuck does shit like that?! Like seriously, God damn.

Aobee sat there and cried a little then he felt the house shaking and heard thunder on the stairs. Oh fuck don’t tell me. God dammit it’s that asshole MINKU! “Yo” the giant ass man said before reaching his yaoi hands out to the little blue man. “Go away dick you threw my dog out a window and almost broke my arm!” Aobox shouted feeling pissed. “What?” The bara said looking like an idiot, that little shit knows what he did and he’s questioning it? Fuck him. “You were a butt to me, a big stinky one that hasn’t been washed in like two weeks. Like just came back from the gym and took a huge shit stink!” “That wasn’t me Aob” Minky retorted.

Then suddenly another man crashed into the room! He looked just like Minky Mink!!1!!!1!1!! HOLY BALLS! “Ha ha ha! I’m Mink’s evil twin, Stink! Lol suck it! I’m the one who threw the doggy out the window and beat the blue boy up!” “What the fuuuuuuuuucckkkkkkk?!” Aobooty shouted.

“Yo! Back off this is my twink!” The cinnamon scented man shouted before throwing a punch to Stink’s face. He was ready to kick this dummies fat butt because you just don’t throw dogs out of windows and hurt Aobama without being punished you know.

The two men decked it out for who knows how long, Aoboobah felt a little hot under the collar watching the sexy muscular men fight. He was surprised he didn’t pop a boner but he didn’t get one because Stink is an asshole and who gets turned on by assholes? Wait let’s rephrase that…. Who gets turned on by dicks? Wait… Who gets turned on by jerks? There that’s better!

Mink kicked stinks jerk ass and threw him out the window “How do you like that jerk wad!” Cinnamon daddy yelled “Throwing people out of windows is a dick move bro!” “Damn straight!” Ren shouted from across the room, he was still pretty pissed from being thrown out the window and was glad to see Stink get a taste of his own medicine.

Later Minkypoo and Aofizzlefoshizzle went to visit Koujackoff who woke up from his coma. When he saw Aobwinkwonk he smiled because he loves him. Aobumblebee smiled back and said “Hey man I read your letter and saw that you love me.” Koujack blushed. Then blushed harder when Minkdaddykink walked in the room looking fly as hell with his no dreads hair and coat with two sleeves. Koujammyjam felt a boner pop between his legs being surrounded by these sexy men.

“Oh fuck it!” The red man shouted “I’m not straight!” “We know” Everyone said. Literally everyone. Anyone could tell that Koujiggle swings both ways.

Koujake blushed again and so did Aobonk. “You two are idiots” The hot dad said “SEXY idiots” Then porn music started playing. Not soon after Koujetlag got all better him, the blue guy, and the tall guy all got married and lived happily ever after and made a twink, bara, nosebleeding hippo sandwich. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading cutie! My tumblr is princessaobaseragaki.tumblr.com come be my friend~!! （*＾3＾）/～♡


End file.
